particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish General Election, 4333
The Dorvish General Election of 4333 took place on the first Sunday of March following the collapse of the Bright Alliance, the main governing party in Dorivk, who also held the position of Presidency. Overview The elections were seen as contest about the future direction of Dorvik and its future relationship with Vulruzia. The two nations seemed on the cusp of war, and Dorvik had become ever more isolated. The elections were contested by seven major political parties. The election cycle saw the return of the Social Nationalist Party, and newly created Social Reciprocity Party. Presidential Election In the first round of voting the National Socialist Union candidate, Iris Manfreda, came out on top winning 29.35% of the vote, she was joined in the second round with Unsere runner up, Erwin Simons, winning 18.81% of the vote. However following a rallying around Simons candidacy he managed to defeat Manfreda in the second round winning 55-45%. One of the surprises of the night was Unsere winning Largonia in the second round, a region often considered a conservative safe-haven, it's strong performances in the inner cities helped secure the decisive win. 108 | popular_vote1 = 18,517,036 | percentage1 = 28.79% | swing1 = 17.88% | color1 = 7FFFD4 | image2 = | leader2 = Hanna Wu | party2 = Unsere Partei | last_election2 = 14.62%, 89 Seats | seats2 = 108 | seat_change2 = 19 | popular_vote2 = 11,436,903 | percentage2 = 17.78% | swing2 = 3.16% | color2 = CFB53B | image3 = | leader3 = Elly Vogt | party3 = Social Reciprocity Party | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 100 | seat_change3 = 100 | popular_vote3 = 10,686,589 | percentage3 = 16.61% | swing3 = New | color3 = FF8C00 | image4 = | leader4 = Johannes Augustus von Rohr-Mauss | party4 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 78 | seat_change4 = 78 | popular_vote4 = 8,473,040 | percentage4 = 13.17% | swing4 = New | color4 = 003153 | image5 = | leader5 = Cynthia Schroeder | party5 = Dorvish Soical Union | last_election5 = 8.30%, 50 Seats | seats5 = 59 | seat_change5 = 9 | popular_vote5 = 6,386,185 | percentage5 = 9.93% | swing5 = 1.63% | color5 = 0000CD | image6 = | leader6 = Katarina Riemann | party6 = Konservative und Reformistische Allianz | last_election6 = 9.92%, 60 Seats | seats6 = 44 | seat_change6 = 16 | popular_vote6 = 4,842,779 | percentage6 = 7.53 | swing6 = 2.39 | color6 = 0087DC | image7 = | leader7 = Lina Schneider | party7 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | last_election7 = 4.75%, 28 Seats | seats7 = 37 | seat_change7 = 9 | popular_vote7 = 3,983,360 | percentage7 = 6.19% | swing7 = 1.44% | color7 = B22222 | - ---- | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = | title = State Chancellor | posttitle = | before_election = Céline Schroeder | before_party = Bright Alliance | after_election = | after_party = }} State Council Elections